Kuroko's Modeling Life
by love-at-first-fanfic
Summary: When Kuroko was young, his parents disappeared, so his grandmother took him in. Since his grandmother was the owner of a modeling company, she decided that she wanted her grandson to become a model. A LOT OF OCS TO HELP THE FLOW OF THE STORY! I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR GAKUEN BABYSITTERS. BOKUSHI AND ORE APPEAR IN THIS, BUT AS TWINS. POSSIBLE PAIRINGS (bxb). BETA READ.
1. Beginning

Author Note: A lot of OCs (to fill in the gap, but most of them probably won't show up again). The other Gakuen Babysitters characters will probably show up a lot.  
Updated: 9/28/16.  
Beta read by Nifawiwa. A lot of stuff was taken out, but will probably be moved to the next chapter.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EITHER ANIME OR ANY OF THE PICTURES/VIDEOS.**

* * *

Narrator POV

"I'm sorry, Tsuya-chan. Please forgive us." A young bluenette sniffed.

"We'll be back." Said the black-haired male. After they rang the doorbell of the young baby's grandmother's house, they immediately took off, leaving the small child behind.

After a few seconds, a woman, who was 38 years old, opened the door. When she thought that there was nobody there, she got ready to close the door, but then heard a baby crying. Confused, the woman looked around again, then finally glanced down and saw a young boy in a basket with a note that said:

-.-

 _"Dear Mother,_

 _I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but I want to fulfill my dream and I can't do that with a baby in our hands. Please forgive us._

 _P. S. Please name the baby Tetsuya._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Your son, Kuroko Kazuya"_

-.-

When she finished reading the letter, she sighed, then brought the baby inside the house. After she calmed down her rage towards her son, she glanced at the child with a kind smile and spoke.

"Hi, Tetsuya-chan. I'm Ayano. I'm going to be your guardian from now on."

-Three years later-

"Kuroko-san!" Someone in the modeling office spoke alarmingly.

"What?" Ayano asked as she glanced back at him, stopping her from looking at cover designs.

"The child that was supposed to model for the Spring Edition Magazine got caught up in traffic, so he can't make it!" He explained quickly, not even trying to hide his worry.

Ayano kept a straight face on while on the inside she was panicking, thinking: _'What do we do?! That kid was the cover model for this magazine! Who am I going to ask at the last minute?! Wait a minute... I think I have an idea.'_

"I have an idea." Ayano spoke with a slight smirk.

"What is it, Kuroko-san?" Someone else asked curiously.

"We can have my grandson model for this magazine." Ayano announced cheerfully.

"...EH?! You had a grandson?!" The people at the office exclaimed as one at the surprising news.

"Yes." She said with a grin.

"But you're still so young." A guy pointed out with a shake of his head.

"Looks can be deceiving." Ayano shrugged nonchalantly. In reality she looked approximately twenty years old, so all that surprise didn't affect her.

"Can he even model?" A young lady inquired slightly anxiously.

"Yeah! Can he?" The others asked a bit impatiently.

"Who knows..." Ayano hummed in response.

"You don't know?!" They exclaimed once again. Honestly, their director never ceased to surprise them.

"Well, he's a natural. Besides, he's our only shot." The woman said with a proud smile. Everybody sighed, then someone with blonde hair said:

"Fine. Where is he?"

Ayano showed a huge grin, then cheerfully announced, "I'll go get him!"

'She seems really excited about this,' They sweat-dropped.

Not long after their director left the office in a hurry, she returned to her still slightly dazed co-workers while holding a small child in her arms, no more than three years old. It was very convenient that the woman lived very near the office at times like these.

"Here's my beloved grandson! Reporting for duty!" She announced proudly with a cheerful smile. She walked to one of the tables and carefully seated the boy down.

"...HE'S SO CUTE! No wonder you were so calm about this." The rest of them expressed their amazement when they finally saw the young boy their director was so seemingly fond of. The toddler had light sky blue hair and eyes that complimented his light pale skin and slight blush that seemed to make him even cuter.

"Of course he's adorable. He is my grandson after all." She grinned.

Someone then suddenly slammed one of the doors to the office open and, seeing how everyone was just admiring some child, yelled: "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Haha... Yes, Takumi-san," They replied hurriedly before they quickly went back to work.

"Ah! Takumi-kun, where were you? We're going to get behind schedule if you just yell all the time. Geez." Ayano folded her arms and shook her head.

Takumi's face started to show multiple tick marks.

"WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!" He shouted yet again, a furious expression clearly visible on his face.

"Haha. Mine? I was just joking, Takumi-kun. Now let's go before we get even more behind schedule." Ayano said with a teasing grin. She took the slightly confused child from the table and began heading out of the office. The boy kept silent all this time and only curiously glanced around the area before they finally arrived at their destination.

"We're here!" Ayano announced once they entered the photo shoot.

"Oh! Kuroko-san! Did you find a model?" A guy with an artistic beard, who was the photographer for today, asked as he turned to face the woman.

"Of course! He's right here!" She said with a cheerful grin before she showed them the little child in her arms.

"He's adorable! Definitely model material! Where did you get him?" He asked curiously while doing all sorts of weird poses.

"Ah! He's my grandson! Now hurry up! We need to do the front cover!" Ayano said hurriedly as she walked over to the photographer.

"Yes, ma'am. What's his name?" He asked as he began adjusting the camera.

"Can you tell this man your name?" Ayano looked down at her grandchild and softly spoke.

"Tetsuya!" The boy replied with a small, yet cute grin.

"Tetsuya-chan? That's a beautiful name! Now, everybody get into position! Chip-chop! Hurry up!" The photographer, whose name was Hiromoto, said with a clap of his hands. "How old is he?" He asked.

"He's three years old right now." Ayano said as she put down her grandson on the ground. The child curiously began looking around the area, though remained in the same spot.

"Heh, will he understand what I'm saying?" Hiromoto chuckled as he watched the boy.

"Probably." Ayano shrugged.

"Hmm?" The photographer hummed.

"He's a natural, so you don't have to worry about that." The woman said with a slight grin. Hiromoto looked doubtful but decided to believe her anyway.

"Tetsuya-chan! Can you please move around and act cute?" Ayano asked.

Tetsuya walked towards the photo shoot, sat down, turned around, then gave them an incredibly cute smile. Everybody present at the photo-shoot blushed while Hiromoto started to take pictures.

"That's it, Tetsuya-chan! Now keep at it!" Hiromoto chirped, feeling delighted.

Happy with the comments, Tetsuya started to do even more adorable stuff to get compliments. Like acting what a normal little three year old would do, play with random things on the photo-shoot set.

Once Hiromoto was satisfied with the pictures he took, he smiled.

"That's a wrap!" The photographer announced cheerfully.

"Already?! It's only been ten minutes!" The rest expressed their surprise.

"Well, Kuroko-san was right. He's a natural, so it's only natural for it to end fast when he constantly did other stuff." Hiromoto shrugged, though a satisfied grin decorated his lips.

"Yeah, I agree. He'll definitely get somewhere with that face of his." Takumi said with an affirmative nod.

"Thanks for the compliments, but Tetsuya-chan needs his rest." Ayano spoke fondly as she gazed at her grandson.

Once she said that, everybody looked at the child and they either fainted or had a massive nosebleed when they saw a sleeping Tetsuya hugging a blanket which was one of the props for the photoshoot.

A camera sound echoed throughout the room after that. Everybody looked at Hiromoto while he just laughed sheepishly and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Besides, this would be great material for the Spring Edition Magazine."

Ayano sighed, then went over to Tetsuya and picked him up.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave now." She announced to them.

Everybody bowed and said, "It was nice working with you, Kuroko-san!"

Ayano waved at them slightly awkwardly, since it was rather hard when she held a small child in her hands, and left Kuroko Studios.

Once they finally arrived at their house, Ayano cracked an exhausted smile and put Tetsuya back into his crib. The house was pretty normal in that neighborhood, but the part of the neighborhood that they lived in was the rich part, so technically it wasn't normal, since usually in this area you would see way more extravagant houses. Ayano had connections with someone that constructed houses in this area so, for fun, made them make a seemingly normal house in the middle of all the large and expensive houses. After making dinner for both her and Tetsuya, she fed the child, who didn't seem too pleased with being awoken, then ate her own dinner.

-A week later-

Bored, Ayano was about to call someone but stopped once she saw someone calling her instead. Ayano answered the phone and spoke.

"Kuroko Ayano speaking."

 _"Ah! Kuroko-san! Guess what?"_ Someone said on the other line.

"What happened, Hiromoto-kun?" Ayano asked curiously when she recognized the voice.

 _"The magazine sold out! Isn't that amazing?! Also, we got amazing feedback on cute little Tetsuya-chan!"_ Hiromoto chirped with sparkles that almost went through to the other side.

"Really?! That's amazing!" Ayano said with glee.

 _"I know right?! That's why I've been thinking if you could let Tetsuya-chan model again?"_ Hiromoto asked excitedly.

"Hmm... I'll let him become a model, but once he's older, that decision is on him." The woman announced seriously.

 _"Yes! I gotta go now. Bye, Kuroko-san!"_ Hiromoto said, still feeling the excitement from before.

"Bye." She replied before she ended the call.

Ayano looked at Tetsuya and thought, _'Sometimes there will be days when I can't come home and I can't really bring him every time. That might bother the other workers or distract them. Hmm... I think it's about time to call a fellow friend of mine.'_

Ayano pushed in the numbers of a person that is now the chairman of a school. After a few rings, the person on the other side picked up.

 _"What do you want, Ayano?"_ The voice seemed rather irritated at the caller.

"Ah! Hi, Morinomiya-san! How's it going?" Ayano spoke cheerfully as if she was oblivious to the other's annoyance.

 _"Don't make me repeat myself, Ayano."_ She snapped.

"Ahaha... Can you let my grandson go to your school's daycare?" Ayano asked slightly sheepishly.

 _"Why?"_ Morinomiya retorted. She did not seem too happy with this request.

"'Cause he's going to start modeling and I can't just bring him there every day! He needs to meet people his age!" Ayano shouted through the phone.

 _"Okay, okay. You don't need to shout."_ Morinomiya muttered, displeased.

"Sorry..." Ayano apologized with an awkward chuckle.

She sighed and said, _"Fine. When is he going to attend?"_

"You're allowing this? Yay! Thanks, Morinomiya-san! I owe you one." Ayano grinned joyfully.

 _"Yeah, yeah. Answer my question."_

"Tomorrow!" Ayano announced. Excitement was clearly audible in her voice.

 _"Tomorrow? That soon?"_

"Yeah! Bye! See ya tomorrow." Ayano replied.

-Next Day-

"Ahhh... Ryuu-chan. Someone's here." Usaida drawled. The young man that spoke had light pink short hair tied into a ponytail with dark half-closed eyes and earrings.

"Do you know who she is, Usaida-san?" Ryuuichi curiously asked. The rather short good-looking teenage boy had dark short auburn hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hmm... Ah! I think she's the lady that's going to give us her child every once and a while," Usaida recalled.

"Really?" Ryuuichi questioned, already used to his weird ways of wording things as he glanced through the window, then opened the door for her.

"Hi! This is the daycare center, right?" Ayano pondered as she peeked inside to see only two other people inside.

"Yes. My name is Usaida Yoshihito," Usaida introduced himself, still lazily as ever.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Kashima Ryuuichi and the one on me is my brother, Kotarou," Ryuuichi smiled while putting his three year old brother on the ground. The baby had messy light green hair and a small blush on his blank face while watching his beloved brother get his attention taken away by some woman.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Kuroko Ayano and this adorable baby here is Tetsuya-chan," Ayano returned the smile.

"...Ah! Hello there. What's your name?" Ryuuichi yelped as he just noticed the baby before kneeling down to Tetsuya's height.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," Tetsuya giggled.

Ryuuichi, after hearing the child giggle, relaxed a little and replied:

"Kashima Ryuuichi and my brother's name is Kotarou.''

Tetsuya stared at him as Kotarou returned the look. After a while, Tetsuya grinned at the other three-year-old as Kotarou deemed him worthy and nodded. The two of them started playing with each other as the other three continued to talk.

"Am I late?'' Ayano asked as she took in her surroundings.

"Hm? Ah! Sorry, the others already left a few minutes ago. If you want, we could stay here a little longer to get the two of you used to the place.'' Ryuuichi sheepishly replied.

"Oh... Well, it wouldn't hurt to stay here for a little while. Besides, Tetsuya-chan and Kotarou-kun seem to be having a great time.'' Ayano giggled.

The other two males turned around to see both Tetsuya and Kotarou talking about something that they didn't quite understand before they smiled and agreed.

-Time Skip-

' _Well, that was a failure. They already closed before I could drop Tetsuya-chan off.'_ Ayano sighed as she carried Tetsuya to his crib.

Before Ayano left, she happened to see Tetsuya with a bigger smile than usual as he slept.

' _Oh well, it didn't completely backfire.'_


	2. Meeting the Rest

Updated: 10/20/16.  
Beta read by Nifawiwa. Like the last chapter, stuff was taken out, but will probably be moved to the next chapter.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EITHER ANIME OR THE COVER.**

* * *

Narrator POV

Once Ayano arrived with Tetsuya, she felt the urge to chuckle at the scene before them. Ryuuichi and five toddlers were playing "Heroes vs. Villains," where Ryuuichi was the villain and the toddlers were the heroes. Feeling satisfied after a few minutes of observing, she called out:

"Excuse me, Ryuuichi-kun."

The said teen jumped before he fumbled with his tie and slowly turned around, sheepishly replying, "Yes?"

"I hope we're not intruding, but I'd like to drop Tetsuya-chan off," Ayano giggled as the child besides her intensely stared at the five new occupants in the room.

"Ah! No, you're not intruding at all! I'll introduce you to the other members of the Daycare." Ryuuichi waved his hands, then continued: "The one with short and small black eyes is Taka. The cheery one with blond hair and brown eyes is Takuma while his teary counterpart is Kazuma, they're twins. Kirin is the one with black twintails. And the blond baby on Usaida-san is Midori."

Tetsuya continued to stare at the kids with a blank face before he released a bright smile with flowers surrounding him after he concluded that the other short creatures weren't bad. The kids returned the look before they too, smiled.

While the children were playing with each other, Ayano and Ryuuichi were talking about the schedule times of the Daycare with Usaida lazily commenting about something here and there.

Time passed by with Ayano gone for work and Ryuuichi at class. The kids continued to play with Tetsuya before they all ended up doing their own things that resulted in Tetsuya hanging out with Kotarou. The blue-haired boy felt a little lonely after they left, but he didn't mind.

-With Ryuuichi-

The moment Ryuuichi arrived to class, he was greeted by a fellow classmate. "Hey Kashima! Have you heard of the new young aspiring model?"

Ryuuichi glanced at him before he laid his stuff down on his desk and replied. "No. There's a new model?"

Ryuuichi's classmate sighed, shaking their head from side to side before they showed Ryuuichi a magazine with a familiar looking baby on the cover, smiling.

The teen stared at the magazine for so long that his classmate thought something happened. Getting out of his temporary shock, he uttered, "Ah." before his body started to finally react with his eyes widening and body freezing.

"Are you okay, Kashima?" Kamitani Hayato, Taka's brother, quite good-looking with black short hair and small irises, asked as he just arrived.

"...Yeah." Ryuuichi replied.

-Time Skip-

As soon as the bell rang, Ryuuichi ran to the Daycare with the magazine in hand. Panting, he opened the door to see six toddlers in a circle talking about something.

"What's that, Ryuu-chan?" Usaida looked over his shoulder as he stopped reading his magazine.

"Did you know that Tetsuya-kun was a model?" Ryuuichi questioned as he slightly shoved the magazine in Usaida's face since he still had some shock left inside him.

"That's Tetsuya-chan? Nope. I didn't know," Usaida said, as if it was normal to be on the front cover of a popular magazine.

With the way Usaida was acting, Ryuuichi started to think, _Am I overreacting?_ before he shook his head and decided to leave the topic for another day.

"Kashima, who's that?" Hayato appeared out of nowhere as he looked at Tetsuya.

"Huh? Oh, Tetsuya-kun? He's going to attend the Daycare starting today," Ryuuichi, after getting over the shock, replied.

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Hayato decided to say, "I'm taking Taka."

"Okay. See ya," Ryuuichi waved.

Before Hayato could reply, Taka shouted, "I don't want to go!"

"Stop being a brat!" Hayato snapped before he hit Taka on the head.

"Stupid Aniki! I want to stay with Tetsuya-chan!" Taka cried while tugging onto Tetsuya's sleeve.

Feeling like Tetsuya will be scared, Ryuuichi shouted, "Kamitani-kun! Please don't hit him!"

"Why?" Hayato asked as he looked genuinely confused which barely showed through his hard-to-crack face.

"You're going to scare Tetsuya-kun!" Ryuuichi continued, but later regretted it as he glanced at Tetsuya.

Hayato turned around to find Tetsuya with a blank face.

"...He doesn't seem scared.''

"...E-eh? Haha. I thought for sure that he would be scared," Ryuuichi sweatdropped.

Tetsuya stared at them before he looked at Taka, crawled to him, then gently put his hand on Taka's hair and asked with puppy-dog eyes, "I'll be here tomorrow, so... can you wait till then?"

Taka seemed to be frozen in place before his face exploded with the color red and stuttered, "Y-yes! Y-you better be here t-tomorrow, Tetsuya-chan!"

"Of course," Tetsuya tilted his head and smiled.

"Let's go, stupid Aniki!" Taka shouted while Ryuuichi and Hayato sweatdropped with Usaida laughing his head off in the background.

"Hahaha... Looks like Tetsuya-kun knows what to do in situations like this," Ryuuichi awkwardly laughed as he rubbed his neck.

Taking advantage of the situation, Hayato grabbed Taka and left the Daycare with arguments here and there.

-Time Skip-

"What did you call us here for?" Takumi growled while rubbing his temples.

"We need to make a name for Tetsuya-chan!" Ayano announced with glistening eyes, ignoring his attitude.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" a blond lady hyperly raised her hand with an imaginary tail wagging back and forth.

Hiromoto hummed before a lightbulb went over his head. "What about KURO?"

"What?" Ayano asked.

"KURO," Hiromoto repeated.

"No, that's too obvious and besides what part of Tetsuya-chan fits the word, KURO (black)?" Ayano rejected the idea before she scanned the room for any ideas.

"I have an idea!" the blond lady shouted still as eagerly as the previous attempt.

"K.T.?" Takumi suggested.

"Again, too obvious," Ayano sighed as she began to sink into her chair.

"I know one!" the woman shouted again, getting impatient.

"Blue-haired baby?" another person tried.

"No," Ayano deadpanned with " _are you serious?_ " written all over it.

"I know one," the blond lady whispered as she too, begin to lower down in her chair.

-An hour later-

"Does anyone seriously not have any good ideas?" Ayano let out an irritated sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

"I know one!" the lady screamed, getting the energy back from relaxing for an hour.

Everyone coverd their ears, already used to her behavior before Ayano replied, "Whoa, no need to shout, Ryouka. What is it?"

"SORA," Ryouka replied with confidence.

Silence filled the room as Ryouka started to sweat.

"Um... was that a bad idea?" she whimpered.

"No, not at all! It's a fantastic idea! Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Ayano stood out of her chair as she grabbed Ryouka's hands.

Ryouka blushed before she realized what was said and gained a tick mark on her head, then muttered, "I was trying to get your attention this whole time."

"Oh. Well, look on the bright side! It's going to be used for Tetsuya-chan's name!" Ayano sweatdropped, noticing the aura change.

"That's the end of the meeting. You are all now dismissed!" Ayano exclaimed before the rest bowed.

"It was nice working with you!"

Ayano glanced at her watch before she realized that she was going to be late. Cursing in her mind, she ran for the train and hoped that she would make it.

When Ayano arrived, she glanced at her watch and realized that she arrived just on time and sighed in relief.

"Kuroko-san, welcome. Tetsuya-kun is sleeping near the window," Ryuuichi smiled as he stood up from his spot and walked over to her.

Ayano thanked Ryuuichi before she picked Tetsuya up, said her goodbyes, and left for their house.

Once they arrived, Ayano sluggishly got ready for bed, woke Tetsuya up and fed him before they both retired for sleep.


	3. Seiji

Narrator POV

Three months later

A red-haired boy with smooth, adorable features and golden eyes could be seen in a large, elegant room that seemed to have a dark theme as it only had the colors crimson red and black. The room was filled with paintings, instruments and small amount of pictures that were spread across the walls.

The child was looking at a magazine with a boy of the same age as him. He looked fascinated and in awe as he skimmed through the latest pictures of the young boy. There weren't a lot of pictures of the him yet, so after looking through it once, he'd look through it again. He continued on like this without noticing the click sound that was heard after awhile. A feminine figure appeared at the front door. It seemed to look around the room before spotting the redhead. Seeing that the boy didn't notice their presence, they coughed into their hand. The young child, out of instinct, hid the magazine behind his back and turned his head to the direction of the sound.

The unknown person had straight, scarlet, hip length hair with a lighter color for her matching eyes. It seemed that the young boy took after her, but instead of red eyes, he inherited yellow irises. The person was his mother, Shiori. Worried that she might have seen what he was looking at, drops of sweat went across his forehead as he stared at the woman. She examined him before asking for what she came for.

"Seiji-kun, dinner has already started. Are you not feeling well?"

With this, the boy heaved out a relieved sigh. The lady happened to see this and was slowly getting curious at her son's reaction.

"What do you have behind you?" she inquired.

At this, Seiji tensed up and started to feel his hands get clammy. After thinking of possible escape routes, he showed her the magazine, knowing that he wasn't going to fool his mother any time soon. Shiori looked at the magazine and recognized it immediately. It wasn't the first time Seiji happened to spend his time looking at modeling magazines.

Having a better look at it for the first time, she noticed that she knew the company owner. Feeling nostalgia, she zoned out a little, catching a glimpse of blue hair before going back to reality when she saw her son anticipating her response with glistening yellow eyes. The woman thought of what her youngest son had been doing the past few days and noted them in her head. The boy had been interested in modeling magazines with the same child on the cover for a while now. She came to the conclusion that her son wanted to either model or meet the young blue haired kid. In the end she decided that it was both.

Nowadays, it wasn't all that uncommon to make your child model at such a young age, so she made up her mind and asked with a small smirk:

"Do you want to go on a small trip with me?"

Seiji was surprised and taken aback when she didn't mention the magazine and to add on to that, she mentioned a small trip. They never did that before, so he subconsciously nodded his head out of shock. Shiori smiled before she excused herself and dialed a number in her phone.

In the Daycare Center

Tetsuya was currently in the middle of a small tug-of-war with his fellow peers, but instead of a rope, the replacement was him.

Kirin was on his right arm as she shouted: "Me and Tetsuya-chan are going to play Witches!"

Taka was gripping his left arm along with Kotarou as he shouted back: "Hey! You can't have Tetsuya-chan all to yourself!"

As this was going on, Takuma and Kazuma were watching this from the sidelines. Takuma, wanting to join, yelled: "Let's take turns!"

"Yeah!" Taka and Kirin replied, seeing that Takuma was somewhat agreeing with them.

Takuma gradually got closer to them before he grabbed Tetsuya's hands that somehow got abandoned when Taka and Kirin were yelling at each other. Feeling that they weren't paying attention, Takuma shouted: "I'll go first!"

"Yeah!" Taka and Kirin replied on the spur of the moment as they continued to argue with each other. Takuma saw this as a chance to lead Tetsuya to the toy section while saying: "Let's go, Tetsu-chan!"

When the two children finally stopped fighting, they both gained a question mark above their tilted heads before they realized that they had been tricked.

"Hey!"

Kazuma continued to watch this with his usual teary eyes. He grabbed the hem of his shirt while murmuring in a crying tone.

"...Takuma."

Seemingly sensing his twins' distress, Takuma turned around and shouted in Kazuma's direction: "You can come too, if you want!"

Kazuma almost started to glow from joy as he was finally noticed before he nodded and walked over to them.

"So, Tetsu-chan, what do you want to do?" Takuma asked as a grin spread on his face.

"You can choose," Tetsuya replied, still kind of dizzy from the tug-of-war.

"Hmm... I don't know. Any ideas, Kazuma?" Takuma turned to his twin.

"N-no," Kazuma stuttered as he looked at the ground, uncomfortable with the attention on him.

"Oh, I know! Let's ask Ryuu!" Takuma announced and led the way to Ryuuichi.

"Ryuu!" Takuma shouted with Tetsuya going with the flow.

"Hm? What is it?" Ryuuichi responded with his usual kind smile as he bent down.

"We don't know what to play," Tetsuya said for them.

Ryuuichi, not seeing why they'd ask him, responded: "Eh? Um... How about Freeze Tag?"

The kids stared at him as said teenager sweat-dropped.

"Is that a no?"

The silence disappeared after the rest excitedly chanted.

"Freeze tag!"

Ryuuichi seemed to be relieved that his idea wasn't rejected as he sighed. Apparently, they didn't know how to play "Freeze Tag", but they did know how to play, "Red Light, Green Light", so they decided to switch games. After a few minutes on deciding on who says, "Red light. Green light." they began the game. Tetsuya was facing away from them before he turned around and said: "Red light."

Kazuma was at the very back while Takuma, Taka, and Kirin were already a few steps away from Tetsuya. The said boy turned around again and said: "Green light."

Tetsuya repeated the same movements before the results were made. The results ended up with Midori winning while Kazuma got second place and Takuma, Taka, and Kirin disqualified for moving during "Red light" too much.

After a few more hours of playing the game, Ayano came in and picked Tetsuya up for their scheduled modeling shoot. Before they left, Tetsuya waved at them.

"Bye bye!"

"Bye bye, Tetsu/Tetsuya/-chan/-kun!" the others replied back.

* * *

As soon as Ayano and Tetsuya arrived at the front door of the modeling studio, Takumi trudged towards them while shouting:

"Kuroko-san, you're late!"

"Ahaha, sorry," Ayano laughed.

Hiromoto appeared and muttered in a somewhat cold voice:

"Save the chitchatting for later."

Takumi and Ayano sweat-dropped while bowing.

"Sorry."

Hiromoto reverted back to normal and looked around before asking: "Where is Tetsuya-chan?"

Tetsuya perked up at that and replied: "I'm right here!"

"Tetsuya-chan or should I say... SORA?" Hiromoto grinned, looking into Tetsuya's eyes.

"SORA?" Tetsuya slightly frowned as he tilted his head.

"That's going to be your model name," Ayano explained with some excitement evident in her voice.

Tetsuya let out a quiet, fascinated, "Oh."

"I know, right?" Ryouka agreed while puffing out her chest out of satisfaction.

Hiromoto was shown in the background, silently getting angrier by the second before he snapped.

"Everybody, get into position!"

Every single one of them seemed to jump at that as they saluted.

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Now then, Sora, you can start whenever you're ready," Hiromoto gave an encouraging smile.

Tetsuya nodded before he started moving.

-Small Time Skip-

"Perfect! Next outfit, please!" Hiromoto snapped his fingers.

At that, Ryouka appeared and showed Tetsuya the way.

"Sora-chan, please follow me."

Tetsuya nodded then followed the lady to the changing room. After a few minutes in there, Tetsuya along with Ryouka walked out of the room. Ryouka felt the need to introduce Tetsuya as she gestured to him.

"Taa-daa! Here is the adorable Tetsuya-chan in his new outfit!"

"AWW! Tetsuya-chan looks adorable!" Ayano squealed before she ran over to him and rubbed her cheek on Tetsuya's.

Hiromoto happened to be the only one that noticed the new addition to the crew before he asked:

"Whose dog is that?"

"Hm? Oh, we found him in the studio, so we brought him along," someone from the staff explained.

Hiromoto along with some other people sweat-dropped. Ayano decided to ask the question that all of them were thinking.

"Is it abandoned?"

"Yes," the same person responded.

Ayano seemed to have a hard time on making her decision before she agreed.

"Fine. We can keep it."

The others silently cheered, however, they soon deflated when they heard Ayano's continuation.

"I'm not responsible of taking care of him, though."

The others looked at the possible candidates before they stopped on Takumi. The man realized immediately what they wanted from him, so he let out a sigh.

"I don't mind."

The staff cheered once again.

"What do we call him?" Ryouka questioned.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" someone in the audience interrupted Ryouka.

"...EH?! He looks like Tetsuya-chan!" someone responded.

"It's decided then. His name will be Niko," Ayano said.

"Don't you mean Nigou?" Ryouka asked as she tilted her head with her index finger near her lip.

"Nope. Niko, because it has "ni (number 2)" and Niko in general means daylight. Doesn't that match Tetsuya-chan's name, SORA (sky)?" Ayano explained.

Before anyone could comment on that, Hiromoto interrupted, "We're running out of time, so chip-chop hurry up! Go back to your positions!"

Once everybody got into their positions, they took about thirty-five pictures then called it a day.

-Time Skip-

"That was fun, wasn't it, Tetsuya-chan?" Ayano poked the child's cheek.

"Uhn," Tetsuya sleepily replied with a weak nod.

Ayano's phone went off as they were talking. Without looking, Ayano answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello, is this Ayano?"_ someone with a soothingly tender soft voice asked, though it felt slightly intimidating.

"Yes, and who might this be?" Ayano replied back as she glanced at Tetsuya to make sure that he was still there.

 _"It's me,"_ the lady answered.

Ayano was downright confused before realization processed in her mind. Her eyes widened and at the same time. She let out a soft gasp as her grip on her phone loosened from the shock.

"...Shiori?"

Shiori, seemingly enjoying herself, responded lightheartedly:

 _"Why are you surprised?"_

"Ah! Sorry, it's just been so long. How have you been?" Ayano quickly composed herself.

 _"I'm doing well. I presume that you're doing fine as well?"_ Shiori said, a smile audible in her voice. _"Oh, I just called to let you know that my youngest son has been wanting to model for a while now. I was wondering if you could let him model in your company..."_ she continued.

"O-of course! When will he start?" Ayano seemed excited to have an addition to her modeling group.

 _"Hmm... How about tomorrow?"_ Shiori replied.

"Tomorrow?" Ayano's voice deflated a little.

 _"Yes, is that a problem?"_ Shiori asked.

Ayano thought about it a little before she replied:

"No, not at all."

 _"Good. I'll show up at your company at six o'clock in the afternoon,"_ satisfied with the answer, she ended the call.


	4. Introductions

**Author Note: Sorry for the bad OC introductions** **in the first chapter! To make up for it, I'm kind of reintroducing them. Kind of. Anywho, I don't own KNB or Gakuen Babysitters.**

* * *

Narrator POV

Seiji looked around, starting to feel uncomfortable in the new area. He looked up at his mother, still confused on why she would bring him to such a place filled with unknown people.

Before he could question her though, he spotted someone familiar with the corner of his eye, and just like that, his question was long forgotten as his head snapped to the direction of the person.

Seiji gaped as he stared at the child. He was even more confused now. What was _he_ doing here? He only seemed to appear in the magazine, so Seiji was having a hard time processing the situation. Before he realized it, he lost sight of the young boy and thought that he was imagining him while his lips slowly formed a frown.

Not long after, he lost sight of his mother, as well. The redhead frantically eyed the room, then without realizing it, he bumped into someone. They managed to stay standing as Seiji wondered what had happened. He stared right at the boy he bumped into to see that it was the child from earlier.

The boy looked straight at him before his own eyes slightly widened at the sudden eye contact.

"Are you lost?"

Seiji seemed to calm down a bit from the voice of the young boy, it being strangely soothing for a three year old.

"Yes," Seiji replied, still gazing straight into the young bluenet's eyes.  
Tetsuya didn't seem to mind it as he started, "I'm-..."

Tetsuya didn't know whether or not he should tell him his real name or his model name, so he decided to wait until the boy decided to introduce himself first.

Seiji looked curious to why he stopped before he introduced himself: "I'm Akashi Seiji. You?"

Tetsuya seemed to contemplate on what he was going to answer before he just said whatever came out naturally: "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Somewhere in the corner of a room, a pair of ladies were watching the interaction between the two kids. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, so they decided to just watch from a distance.

A woman that had blond, wavy hair in pigtails and oval yellow-brown eyes with a beautiful smile, passed by before her eyes followed the children's small figures and walked over to them.

"Is he a friend, Sora-chan?"

Seiji was confused on why she addressed him as such, but decided to leave that for another day as he continued to watch their interaction together.

Wondering if you could count a first encounter good enough to become a friend, Tetsuya looked up at her then at Seiji before he nodded.

The lady smiled before she cheerfully introduced herself: "Hi! I'm Kise Ryouka!"

Ryouka was easily mistaken for a model with her looks, but in reality she was just a part-timer in the staff. She really wanted to be a full-timer, she even begged, but since she wasn't quite old enough at the age of sixteen, she's stuck with being a part-timer.

Ryouka would usually assist anyone free, but ever since Tetsuya showed up, her job quickly changed to being Tetsuya's stylist. She was frequently ignored because of her age, but it was secretly, mostly because she could get quite annoying. Other than that, they started to do it out of habit.

"It's nice to meet you, um..." Ryouka faded away as she glanced at Tetsuya for help.

"Seiji," the red-haired boy answered.

"Seiji-kun!" she continued with utter joy.

As they continued to talk, another person happened to notice a certain someone slacking off on her job. The person walked slowly, getting closer to Ryouka's back as he progressed, then whispered:

"What are you doing?"

Ryouka jumped with a squeal. She looked back to see one of their trusted models, Takumi.

Takumi had slightly wavy, medium dark brown hair and slanted chocolate brown eyes. He was known for his looks and cool personality when modeling, but fast to snap when helping around in the studio.

Even though Takumi was one of their top models, he managed to convince his way into becoming a part-time staff member. They didn't lose anything, but instead they gained a reliable member, so they quickly accepted him as one of them.

"No-nothing!" Ryouka squeaked before she attempted to run away from him.

"Ah-ah-ah... not so fast, Kise-chan," Takumi smiled with his hair shadowing his eyes.

Ryouka smiled with light descending upon her before she let herself get dragged away. Takumi didn't seem to notice the two boys, so he didn't bother introducing himself.

Seiji was glancing back and forth between the leaving pair and Tetsuya who seemed to be used to it.

The bluenet seemed to understand as he explained: "That was Takumi-san. He sometimes gets mistaken as a member of the staff when he works for them at times, but he's actually a model."

Seiji nodded. When thinking about it, he did recall seeing Takumi on multiple pages of their magazines.

Feeling slightly out of place, Hiromoto was watching this at the side, wondering on whether or not he should approach them. Seeing that two other people did so already, he walked up to them, "Hi, Sora-chan!"

Tetsuya looked up and nodded with a smile. After the times getting his pictures taken from Hiromoto, he grew somewhat attached to him. "Hiromoto-san."

Hiromoto had longish, brown hair with some highlight of red on the bottom, eyebrows being a little thick, narrow, brown eyes, a somewhat cool yet uncommon beard, and a nice smile to top it all off.

Since Ayano didn't want to hire a lot of photographers, Hiromoto was one of the most special people in the staff. If something happened to him, someone could replace him, but they prefer that to not happen since Hiromoto had the best photography skills compared to all of them. All the models know him since, of course, he takes their pictures the most and does the best job. Besides, he's pretty nice to have for company.

Hiromoto's gaze fell on Seiji and he hesitated. This didn't go unnoticed by Seiji as he started introducing himself.

"I'm Akashi Seiji. It's nice to meet you... Hiromoto-san?"

Hiromoto relaxed and replied: "It's nice to meet you too, Seiji-kun."

Glancing at the clock, Hiromoto did a double take, then his face completely turned serious and he shouted: "Everybody, in positions. Now!"

Seiji flinched and watched as the staff ran all over the place. He spotted familiar red hair and immediately called out: "Mom!"

Shiori looked at her son, smiled, and waved as if Seiji was just at the playground, playing with a friend.

Without noticing, both he and Tetsuya ran for their guardians, but stopped when they heard shouting from Hiromoto.

"Where are our models?!"

Ayano grinned.

"They're right here, Hiromoto-kun!"

Hiromoto knew what she meant and gaped.

"Seiji-kun's going to model too?"

"Of course, Shiori even gave permission."

Hiromoto didn't complain any further as he got parental permission already, might as well go with the flow and lead the two boys to the photo shoot.

Hiromoto knelt down and stared Seiji right in the eye: "Do you know what to do?"

Seiji was still confused on what the lady with short blue hair said, so he was kind of zoning out.

Tetsuya turned in his direction and tilted his head.

"Are you okay, Seiji-kun?"

Seiji snapped out of it and nodded.

Hiromoto sighed and glanced at the two ladies before putting his attention back on the red-headed boy.

"Just go with the flow, okay? If you find that hard, just follow Sora-chan."  
Hiromoto stood up before Seiji could answer and started getting his equipment ready.

Finished, Hiromoto gave a thumbs up, "Start whenever you're ready."

By the time Seiji understood what was going on, they had already begun taking pictures.

Tetsuya started moving around as if he wasn't getting his pictures taken. He then turned to Seiji and grinned while reaching for Seiji's hands.  
Seiji stood there shell-shocked before following Tetsuya's lead with a smile of his own.

The others watched the interaction between the two boys. Some smiled at the adorable scene while the others thought of an idea. Ayano happened to be one of those others.

After the photo-shoot, they ended up with using the two best pictures. One of them showed Tetsuya with his arms around Seiji's shoulders while rubbing his cheeks with his own. Both had grins on their faces and the usual small blush. The second one had Seiji and Tetsuya with their hands intertwined; the picture happened to be the first picture they took.

"Seiji-kun... Would you like to become a duo with Tetsuya-chan?" Ayano asked as she sneaked a small peak at Shiori. The latter seemed to be completely okay with the idea - scratch that, she seemed to be thrilled at the idea.

"What do you say, Seiji-kun?" Shiori knelt down and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. "Do you want to continue modeling with Tetsuya-chan? If you do, you'll get to meet him more often."

Seiji, not completely understanding the situation, only understood the part on being able to see Tetsuya more often, nodded.

"Uhn."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter :D**

 **By the way, I hope you guys don't mind if I put answers/responses to reviews here... Feel free to Review! I'll be happy if you do!**

 **SakuraKoi: Is that a good wow or a bad wow? I sure hope it's not a bad one. If it is, I'll try to somewhat make it up to you!  
**


	5. Promise

**Updated: 2/25/17 My beta reader corrected it! It's a lot better now!**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the late update! I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to put a time skip in yet, but when I finally decided, a few months had already passed. Also, my beta reader isn't responding, so that took a little longer. The fact that I changed my mind again didn't help. Besides, my beta reader still hasn't responded, so… yeah. A warning to all of you readers, the next few chapters will most likely be kind of sloppy and out of character as it'll be when Tetsuya is older. I'm trying though!**

 **P.S. There's going to be a time skip to fourth grade in the next chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like that idea, but that's the decision I made. If you guys want, I could add some flashbacks, but personally, I've never really liked flashbacks for some reason. I don't like reading flashbacks, but I don't really mind writing them, so if you want, that's an option.  
**

* * *

Narrator POV

The pictures had finally been taken and now the workers were busy getting their stuff packed up for the day. As they were finishing that up, the models, Tetsuya and Seiji, didn't know what to do. That especially being said for Seiji as the magic from modeling had worn off already.

Seiji glanced at Tetsuya before directing his gaze on the floor. He was starting to feel awkward as he didn't know what to say, while Tetsuya was a whole different case. Sure, Tetsuya was fidgeting a little at first, but then he quickly got sidetracked when he saw Hiromoto among the group of people. Seeing him taking some sample pictures for a different magazine – with Tetsuya somewhat attached to Hiromoto – his fidgeting got replaced with small admiration as curiosity on what the man was doing took over.

Seiji thought nothing of it as he was still nervous around his now proclaimed friend. After deciding to just go with the flow with what he thought he should do, which was have a conversation with him, he glanced at Tetsuya's direction to see him not there.

Seiji, not noticing this, went back to playing with the hem of his shirt before doing a double take. He was honestly surprised and awed by the fact that his new friend could disappear in a blink of an eye. Knowing he had a new task at hand, he quickly emptied his mind to have no unnecessary distractions. His task as a friend – which he had made all by himself – was to keep track of Tetsuya.

Looking around, he noticed a blue blob of hair moving from a few miles away. Not taking any chances – Tetsuya is the only blue-headed child in the room, after all – the small little child went closer. To his satisfaction, it was indeed, Tetsuya.

Seiji watched a little longer until he decided to walk to the blunet. Tapping his shoulder, Seiji asked, "What are you doing?"

Tetsuya jumped at the sudden touch before facing Seiji.

Tetsuya, seeing who it was, relaxed and gave Seiji a smile. Not saying anything, Tetsuya grabbed his hand. Seiji, surprised at the sudden action, just let Tetsuya drag him off somewhere. When they were away from everybody else, Tetsuya stopped and glanced at Seiji.

"Want to make a promise?"

Curious, Seiji didn't even have to think about it as he found himself nodding energetically.

Tetsuya's expression slowly turned into a happy smile as he gestured Seiji to get closer. Seiji, confused, followed his order as he inched towards him and waited.

Tetsuya took a deep breath in and out, making it seem like he was getting ready to say something important. After doing that a few times, he got reminded of something. He didn't think this through. Why did he say that? He was completely clueless on what to say. He was going to say something else to change the subject, but when he saw Seiji's hopeful eyes, he couldn't bring himself to.

Tetsuya gulped before he decided to wing it, "Promise to be friends with me forever?"

Seiji didn't quite process the information at first, but when he did his lips gradually grew into a bright smile and had additional sparkles around him.

"Can I?"

It was like a dream come true for Seiji. Sure, he hadn't admired Sora all that long, but to him, it was long enough to be happy with such a request. Besides, Tetsuya was his first friend. Everybody treasures their first friend, right? So of course, knowing the fact that his first friend wanted to continue being friends – and forever at that – would just make him dwell up with joy.

Tetsuya blinked at how exhilarated he was. He didn't expect this kind of reaction. Getting influenced from seeing his grin, sooner or later, he too, found himself smiling, "Yeah!"

...

The staff had finished their setting up and was starting to get ready for home. Slowly, everybody started to leave and say their goodbyes. Once the room only had the main staff and the models along with the two moms, Seiji looked at Tetsuya with gleaming eyes.

"Tetsuya-chan," Seiji smiled as he waited for him to turn around.

Hearing Seiji calling him by his name with -chan, Tetsuya couldn't help but grin. Seeing Seiji smiling at him made Tetsuya's smile grow even wider.

Seiji, getting the courage out of nowhere, grabbed Tetsuya's hand and showed an identical smile, "Do you want to come to my house?"

Ayano and Shiori found the bold gesture adorable as they continued to giggle among themselves.

"Seiji-kun's house?" Tetsuya tilted his head before nodding, "Yeah!"

Seiji turned towards the two females and waited with anticipating eyes.

Ayano was the first to answer, "Of course, if Shiori's okay with it, I'm okay with it."

That made the two boys gleam before they directed their attention to the other mom. Knowing that her answer was the deciding factor – they looked at her with round puppy dog eyes.

Shiori was going to sigh and reluctantly agree, but remembered that someone wouldn't like that idea, so she gave a small smile instead. "Sorry, Seiji-kun, Tetsuya-kun, but I don't think that's possible at the moment."

The boys' smiles quickly turned into frowns as they looked at the ground.

Teary eyed, Tetsuya replied, "It's okay. We can do it later..."

Seiji just continued to look down as he knew the reason for her denial. Having such a fun time, he had forgotten that it wasn't possible to have such a thing happen with his father around. And moreover, he didn't like the idea of him being a model, but he let him do it with the deal of his grades on the line. He's not old enough to have any classes, but when he did, he would be expected to do exceptionally well – with all 100% – even if he was busy with modeling.

Shiori felt a pang of regret well up inside her as she noticed the looks on the boys' faces, but nonetheless, she held her ground. Glancing at Ayano, she noticed that Ayano understood the reason she had said that as she looked at her and smiled sadly, mouthing, "It's okay."

Seconds passed that felt like minutes to them as the atmosphere started to darken. Not liking the gloomy aura, Ayano puffed out, "Well, we could still hang out in my house. Right?"

The boys' gaze quickly went to Ayano. They were back to their normal smiley faces as they grinned and nodded.

However, they then glanced to Shiori before looking at the ground, worried that she was going to reject that idea too.

Shiori mentally sighed, she wasn't quite sure if her husband would allow it, but she'd manage. Smiling, she replied, "That sounds like a great idea."

The boys didn't expect her acceptance as their eyes widened. They soon found themselves cheering, grinning from ear to ear.

Going back to a sad smile, she continued, "It can't be today, though," Seeing the pouting faces, she quickly added, "We can arrange it on some other day, though."

The boys seemed to be fine with that as they started cheering.

Ayano and Shiori smiled, happy that their sons were okay with that. Seeing that they were the only ones left in the building, Ayano coughed into her hand, "That's great and all, but we should get going; it's almost time to close the building."

Shiori nodded before taking her son's hand. Bending down to his height, she smiled:

"Say goodbye, Seiji-kun."

"Bye, Tetsuya-chan!"

Tetsuya waved, "Bye, Seiji-kun!"

...

"We're home," The two red-heads softly said as they knew that if they were louder, no one would answer anyway.

Before doing their own things, Shiori asked her son if he wanted anything. Seiji just shook his head and smiled at her. He later excused himself as he wanted to go to his room.

Shiori let him and watched him leave with sad eyes. She wanted a much more cheerful family, but knew that the moment she married Masaomi, it wouldn't exactly turn out that way. Don't get her wrong, she loved Masaomi that she was even willing to let her dream family stay a dream. She loved this family, besides she had two lovely boys that made her happy enough that it even changed Shiori's idea of a dream family to what she had now.

Letting the sadness go away, she shook her head. She had matters to attend at the moment. For example, telling Masaomi about the new friend of Seiji and getting him to somehow agree with her idea.

...

Seiji arrived at his room and was going to study, but stopped at the sight of a familiar face. The boy looked exactly like him, but he had red eyes instead of golden ones, making them distinguishable from their different eye colors. He was reading on the bed, probably studying the material he was given from his tutor.

Seiji's gloomy face turned into a smile as he shouted, "Sei-nii!"

Seijuurou glanced at Seiji before giving him a smile of his own.

"Seiji, how was modeling?"

"I got to meet my idol!" Seiji grinned and even had sparkles surrounding him.

Seeing the grin, Seijuurou couldn't help but smile wider.

"What was he like?"

Seiji blinked and tilted his head, "Hmm... I don't know. Slightly invisible?"

Seijuurou blinked at the vague and weird description. Not quite knowing what to say, he responded with uncertainty:

"Slightly invisible? That's nice...?"

Seiji, oblivious with his brother's reaction, excitedly shouted: "Yeah!"

Not knowing what else to say, Seijuurou patted the side next to him.

Seiji gladly sat there as he made the bed move from how jumpy and happy he was.

Seiji noticed that Seijuurou was still looking at him. Understanding on some degree, Seiji went into more detail about his experience with his idol. After a four minute description, Seiji seemed to want to get something as he jumped up from his spot and rummaged through his desk.

Seijuurou lifted an eyebrow, but continued to watch out of curiosity and mild amusement.

When Seiji finished fishing out the thing he wanted, it turned out to be a magazine.

Seijuurou dubbed it as Seiji's most favorite magazine as he usually had it with him. He seemed to understand why he took it out as Seiji quickly went back on the bed and pointed at a blue haired boy.

The boy was grinning as he held a toy he was advertising. The toy happened to be a toy car, not that that mattered.

Seijuurou now understood why he was his idol. Tetsuya was a pretty good model despite the young age. Besides, he was most likely the same age as them making it even easier for Seiji to admire him.

Taking the magazine from Seiji, he took the face in memory and smiled, "Sora, huh?"

* * *

 **BloodyHeart12050: I'm sorry for not responding to your review! I feel bad, especially since you're the first reviewer. Thank you! I'm continuing it, don't worry!**

 **Kazukimi: Thank you! I try :D**

 **SnowFlakeKing: Thank you! Don't worry, I'll try my best to continue this series, albeit slow, but at least I'll continue it right? Ahaha, I hope you don't mind that.  
**

 **Gitali Aoirhue Kuran: Thank you for the reviews! Did the Seijuurou question get answered with this chapter? As I said above, I'm continuing it! Don't worry, Tetsuya is NOT going to end up crossdressing unless it's for comedy purposes (which will most likely happen). Besides, I agree, I don't like the fact that they make model!Kuroko crossdress as his model appearance. The fact that Tetsuya's my favorite character doesn't help much. I absolutely love the fanfictions where they actually make him model as a boy, I mean how could they make Tetsuya as a pretty girl when they could make him a PRETTY boy?! Who doesn't love bishounens? The one about the parents, you'll see when it's time. I agree with your thinking, though, so it may or may not be the same idea as yours.**

 **Again, please leave a review! It'll make me update faster as I'll know someone's actually reading it! Thanks in advance :D**


	6. Fourth Grade

**A/N: Yay, I updated earlier than usual. I'm so proud of myself. Anywho, I hope you guys don't mind the fact that there's a lot of stuff happening in this chapter. It's longer than usual too. Oh, and it's still not beta read… So it might not be as good as it can. Well, have fun reading!**

* * *

Narrator POV

Two boys with unusual hair colors sat in a room as they read books for their only source of entertainment. The room was rather plain and average as it only had the bare minimum – a bed, closest and a nightstand – which wasn't much according to his friend, Seiji. The fact that the walls were white didn't help either. The owner of the room didn't mind as he didn't really care what his room looked like as long as it was comfortable. So basically, the room wasn't all that interesting, but at least the scenery was decent. Just from peeking through the window, you could see rays of sunshine shining through the clouds as the expensive, fancy houses nearby somehow complemented the view.

Seiji was spread out on the bed, hands on a magazine as he had gotten bored with reading the novel he was previously reading. Starting to get bored with the magazine too, he glanced at the floor. The floor at the moment was occupied by Tetsuya as he was still reading a novel he hadn't gotten bored of yet. Not quite wanting to stay on the bed any longer, Seiji stared at him before deciding to join him on the ground.

Seiji put the magazine on the nightstand before putting his gaze back on him. Knowing that the blunet wasn't going to give him any attention any time soon as he was currently engrossed with his book, he wrapped his arms around Tetsuya's neck.

Getting his attention, Seiji, not particularly caring, but just wanting something to keep him from boredom, blankly asked:

"Ne, Tetsuya-chan. What class are you going to again?"

He glanced at the red-head from his novel, pondering a little before placing the book down on his nightstand right next to the other's magazine.

"I'm not sure."

Seiji hummed, seemingly in thought. Not really wanting to stop the conversation there, he sighed:

"It's too bad that I can't attend the same school, Tetsuya-chan."

Tetsuya studied his face before agreeing, "I think so too, but I don't think Akashi-san would allow you to move to a-" not finding a better word for it, he continued, "-lower school."

Seiji felt a frown forming at the corners of his lips, "I don't think your Elementary school is any lower than mine; knowing Ayano-san, she would give you the best of the best."

Tetsuya, somewhere along the way of the other boy's talking, moved his gaze towards the wall. Skimming the wall with his eyes, they later landed on a small, white frame.

Not quite paying attention to Seiji at this point, he analyzed the picture inside of it. Feeling nostalgia from the picture, he smiled.

The two were in a festival, holding their prizes they had won with a little help from Ayano. He was wearing a red yukata and a head mask he had begged Ayano to buy while Seiji was wearing a blue yukata, holding cotton candy, his other hand held a goldfish. They were both grinning while holding up the prizes they had won.

Just barely being able to hear him talk, Tetsuya processed it in his mind, and opened his mouth. However, before he could say anything, Ayano walked in after she had knocked on the door twice.

Seeing the two boy's positions on the floor, she giggled at the cute sight before she coughed into her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Seiji-kun needs to go home now."

They looked at her and groaned: "Already?"

"Yes, already. Don't worry, though. You'll be seeing each other soon enough," she chuckled with a twinkle in her eyes.

The boys shuddered as they knew what that meant. Ayano was going to make them model tomorrow. Don't get them wrong, they don't mind modeling; it's just whenever she chuckled like that, they knew they weren't going to be shown mercy during the photo sessions.

"Do you need a ride, Seiji-kun?" she asked as she went to grab her coat.

"No, I'm fine, Ayano-san. I can just walk there. It isn't far after all," he replied as he began to get his stuff as well.

It's true that it wasn't that far since Seiji happened to be living in one of the neighboring houses. Besides, it wasn't dark outside seeing that it wasn't even 6:00 o'clock in the evening, yet.

Ayano thought it through. She figured none of the neighbors would get him since the Akashis were quite the well-known bunch there. To be even less worried for his well-being, there was tight security too since there were plenty of famous and rich people in that area. Summing it all up, she deemed it safe enough for him to go by himself.

Ayano halted her movements before she shrugged, "If you're fine with that, then I'm not stopping you."

Seiji nodded as he finished getting his stuff.

"See you soon, Seiji-kun," Tetsuya smiled as he gave a small wave.

Seiji gave his own little smile, "Bye, Tetsuya-chan."

* * *

"Good morning, class. Since it's a new school year, I want you guys to introduce yourselves."

The class either groaned or was gleaming with joy. Tetsuya being on neither of those groups as he didn't mind nor cared that he had to introduce himself.

The teacher set an example as she gave a self-introduction. Next, she asked the first person in the front row to do so as well. This continued on until it reached Tetsuya.

The teacher looked at the roll, then called out, "Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, can you please introduce yourself?"

Hearing this, he gracefully stood up – using his skills he had learned from his grandmother – and bowed, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you."

 _So polite!_

The teacher thought as she felt a surge of happiness well up inside her. She couldn't have imagined that she'd see such a polite ten year old that didn't have a hidden agenda in her ten years of teaching. Despite the good standing school, it couldn't be helped if there were some stuck up brats or kids that didn't care, meaning they didn't obey the rules. Seeing a genuine nice kid, it obviously made her add Tetsuya to her seemingly-good-kids list.

After they finished the intro part of the class period, the class whispered among themselves as they discussed about the introductions. The girls were talking about the boys they found cute, giggling while the guys were talking about it for a few seconds before wondering off to another conversation.

After the bell had rung, Tetsuya began to take out his lunch. Once he had taken his lunch out, one of the boys noticed him and invited him over. Wanting to gain some friends, he followed the boys to their tables.

As they were talking, Tetsuya stayed quiet and observed his new classmates. Without realizing it, he was slowly getting dragged into their conversation.

"Kuroko, right?" one of the boys questioned as he turned around to face him with a good-natured smile.

Midway of taking a bite out of his sandwich, Tetsuya paused:

"Yes," not quite sure if he had his name correct, he hesitated, "Ogiwara-kun?"

The said boy grinned. "Bingo! You can call me Shige, though."

He nodded, giving a small smile, "It's nice to meet you, Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara, not bothered by Tetsuya choosing his last name, laughed, "It's nice to meet you too, Kuroko!"

* * *

After school had finished, Tetsuya went outside. Right after he had stepped out of the school building, he heard murmuring. Following the sound, he spotted the center of attention. It was a black limousine.

Feeling something in his gut, he walked over to the limousine and stood patiently in front of the door. The window went down to reveal a smiling yellow-eyed boy.

"What are you waiting for, Tetsuya-chan? Hop in."

Tetsuya held back a sigh as he slowly made his way in, ignoring the increasing murmurings of his school mates.

"You didn't have to pick me up, Seiji-kun." He hopped inside and closed the door, "I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Are you sure about that? We have a photo-shoot today and from what I remember, the place is quite a few miles away from our neighborhood."

Tetsuya turned towards him and gave a light pout: "We do? I forgot."

Trying his best to hold in a chuckle, Seiji covered his mouth and held his voice steady, "Yeah."

Tetsuya noticed him shaking and frowned, not pleased with the reaction, "Why are you laughing?"

The red-haired boy let go of his mouth and gave a warm smile.

"It's nothing, Tetsuya."

* * *

Arriving at the photo-shoot, Tetsuya and Seiji exited the limousine. Upon exiting the vehicle, they took in the building's height and structure. They were slightly taken aback by the height as it had to be at least twice as tall as their company/agency.

Regaining their composure, they both nodded at each other and entered the building. The inside was more extravagant than they had imagined. Instead of looking like your average company building, they managed to up it up a notch without making it look like some business company instead. The walls were white, but it helped the decorations stick out more. The paintings were beautiful alongside the many magazines they had produced on the wall. The sofas looked expensive, but certainly not out-of-place. Even the front desk seemed to make the place look breathtaking as it fit the background's setting perfectly.

"Excuse me. Are you boys lost?" A lady in a presumably receptionist uniform asked them as they seemed to look a little out of place.

Being the first to come back to reality, Seiji answered, "No, we're here for our modeling shoot."

The lady didn't believe them at first until she managed to recognize the boys' faces.

"Ah, right this way, sir," the lady replied, seemingly not minding that she called a little child, 'sir'.

However, it did faze Seiji a little as he was far too young to be called sir. He was way more familiar by being called, "young master," but never 'sir'.

They reached the photo shoot and like that, the lady bowed and left the two alone.

Not really wanting to knock the door, Tetsuya glanced at him. He appeared to not want to have anything to do with the door either. Mentally sighing, Tetsuya stared at the somewhat intimidating door.

Tetsuya took in a deep breath before he gently knocked. Hearing no response, he pushed open the door to see the staff waiting for them.

"Where are they? Shouldn't they be here by now?" one of the staff members from the company asked as he looked at his watch.

Ayano apologized, "I'm sorry, but please wait a little longer."

Before they could continue talking, someone shouted, "They're here!"

Their attention went directly to the two boys as they had just walked inside the room.

Realizing what had happened, the two boys bowed, "We're sorry for being late!"

If there was one thing they learned from Ayano, it was to always apologize for their mistakes as soon as possible. No matter how small or stupid it may be.

The director of the photo shoot for that day knew that they genuinely apologized, so he let it slide:

"It's fine. Just quickly get ready."

The boys went up from their position and yelled, "Thank you, s-"

They stopped when they noticed a boy their age had said that. The boy had wavy, black hair and round matching eyes. If he wanted, he could've been a model as well. They tilted their heads.

 _Eh?_

The boy noticed this and narrowed his eyes, clearly offended with their reactions, "What? Never seen a ten-year old director?"

This time the boys really replied out loud, "Eh?"

Ayano knew they were confused as she explained, "He's the director's son. He's known to be quite the prodigy in this field, so the director let him take over this shoot as a test run."

The boys made an o shape with their mouths as they kind of understood what she meant as they were still awed by a director being so young.

Ayano ignored them in favor of thanking the director and pushed the boys to their dressing room. Ryouka was already there, waiting for the boys to come in.

"You have three minutes," Ayano warned while directing a somewhat deadly smile at the blonde before walking off to talk to the director.

"That's harsh," she sighed before taking in the boys' appearances, "Well, I guess I'll manage."

Without any further chatter, Ryouka shoved their clothes onto them. The boys weren't even surprised as they hurriedly put them on. After thirty seconds, the boys finished changing. Wasting no time, she sat them down. Swiftly, she grabbed a comb and started combing Tetsuya's hair first as it was usually the hardest one to manage out of the two of them.

Finishing that, she grabbed the hairspray and went all out. Done with that, she put it away and combed his fringe to the left. Not quite liking it yet, she put his thickest hair among his bangs and tilted it a little more than the rest. Finally satisfied, she put some light makeup on him as a nice finishing touch.

Moving towards Seiji, she put her hands through his hair and glanced at the clock. She only had forty seconds left. Her eyes seemed to glow as her hands started to make his hair messy while giving him no pain, whatsoever. She then touched pieces of his hair and put them up with the help from her handy hairspray. Almost done with the hair, she put his main bangs together and put them across each other. Moving faster, she put his makeup on, not putting too much effort as Seiji was quite good looking as he was.

Looking at her masterpieces, she huffed out a satisfied sigh and pushed them out of the dressing room with four seconds to spare.

The people there watched with amazement on how fast they finished getting ready while looking as if it took a much longer time. Ayano seemed impressed too and made a mental note to give her some kind of reward, maybe a raise.

Tetsuya's hair didn't look that different from usual, but looked more in place and was somehow shiny. Not the weird, gross, oily shiny, but a nice shiny that you get from taking a shower. He wore a black, high collar jacket with no buttons on it with the sleeves from the shirt under it showing. The inside had a light blue, long sleeved shirt with the English words, "Never Give Up" on it. He had light denim jeans with a plaid shirt that was a darker shade of blue around his waist.

Seiji's hair looked far messier than the usual as some of his hair was sticking out. It didn't look like it was unintentional, though which made it impressive. He was wearing an open, dark red plaid shirt messily with a black undershirt inside. He wore black denim pants with a brown belt around it.

Together, they looked good together, especially side by side. Tetsuya's nice, proper clothing contrasted Seiji's messier, wilder appearance. It made them stand out in their own unique way.

Remembering that they were a little behind schedule, Ayano snapped everyone back to attention by dragging the two boys towards the set. Like that, the others started double checking the cameras and lighting. During that, Ayano decided to give the boys instructions on what they should do during their modeling.

"Since the advertisement for your solo pictures are and meant for teens, you guys can do whatever you deem befitting on your own better judgment. However, for the one with both of you, don't overshadow your partner. I'd hate to see some hate comments on someone getting in the other's way. Other than that, do your best, okay?"

The boys nodded and started to plan out some poses in their heads while waiting for the setting up to finish.

The staff took a little longer to prepare before they gave the OK signal.

The boys were starting their solo pictures first, so Tetsuya was on the set closest to the door while Seiji took the one next to it. Once on the set, the two boys immediately got to work. Tetsuya looked down while facing right and brought his collar close to his mouth with his unused arm chilling on his side. After a few shots of that, he glanced at the camera and let go of his collar. He sat casually on a nearby stool, tilted his head, and without warning, gave one of his well-known looks, a soft angelic smile.

On the other set, Seiji rotated his body to his left and looked towards the camera while bringing his hand through his hair. His outfit looked more appealing as his matching hair and yellow eyes made the clothes look like it was made for him. More flashes were taken as he moved his position bit by bit. Glancing at the camera, as if he just noticed it, he leaned on his left leg and put his hands in his pocket. His face was nonchalant, but after a couple more shots, his face gradually changed into a small smirk.

The photographers were satisfied after a few more shots, then moved on to their duo pictures. The director, liking doing stuff without the models knowing till the last second, gave the boys candy bars, one rich chocolate and the other vanilla. Tetsuya, the one receiving them, was confused. Not questioning it, he moved towards Seiji's set as it was more fitting for their pictures together. He handed the chocolate one to Seiji. The other blinked as he grabbed the bar. He turned it over, still confused and trying to understand why he gave it to him. Glancing at Tetsuya, he noticed he was just as confused.

The director saw this and smirked as he walked towards them.

"Confused?"

The boys nodded, turning their attention on him.

He laughed, "I figured you'd be." Stopping in front of them, he pointed at the bars, "This is a special promotion to the new candy brand, Philia. They're known as the new and upcoming candy brand in the country. They gave my mom a call yesterday, and of course, she said yes, but she let me choose the models this time. When I first heard of you two boys, I thought it was fate as you two seemed to fit the image perfectly. That was proven correct as I watched you boys model together before in person. The first impression I had was that you both are close friends despite being rivals at the same time which later convinced me to let you model for this important brand."

The two blinked at his explanation. They were left dumbfounded as the director turned on his heel and walked towards Ayano. After explaining the situation to her, the director gave them a thumb up with his small frown in place again. Tetsuya, before starting, gave Seiji a slight smile and he returned it. That, however, was not planned and without them knowing, the picture was taken.

Oblivious, the two started moving. Tetsuya naturally moved alongside Seiji to match his movements. After Seiji turned towards the other while looking at the camera, Tetsuya peeked at him through the corner of his eyes. Smiling, he went behind Seiji, and placed his arms around his shoulders. Knowing what to do, Seiji mentally sighed in dread before grabbing Tetsuya's legs. The blunet jumped which resulted in getting a piggy back ride from Seiji.

The pictures were taken as Tetsuya laughed at how easy it was to get Seiji to give him a piggy back ride. Not forgetting, Tetsuya grabbed his vanilla candy bar and opened it. Curious on the taste, he didn't hesitate as he placed it in his mouth.

The scene right after that shocked the staff members along with Seiji. The moment the bar was thoroughly chewed, Tetsuya's eyes widened. He slowly blinked before his eyes started to sparkle. His mouth started twitching. When he finished, he grinned with eyes childishly wide. He was plain out grinning at the camera. Ayano knew something was coming so she managed to videotape the whole thing.

Some of the staff blushed at his adorableness while some thought:

 _Does the candy bar taste that good?_

He was still sparkling from the delicious vanilla bar until Seiji turned his head. Tetsuya tilted his head at the red head's expression. He couldn't interpret it. Seiji was blushing as his lips twitched a little. As if he had to put a lot of force in it, he finally did what he wanted. He opened his mouth and gave a small, "Ahh..."

Seiji seemed like he couldn't take it anymore as his gaze looked to the side. He kept his mouth open as he didn't want his efforts to go to waste.

Tetsuya found that adorable as he had to duck his head into the other's shoulders. He was blushing and mentally screaming at this point. He even thought, _Cute~_

Seiji blushed even harder to the point where his ears were blushing. Before he could turn his head and change his mind, Tetsuya grinned and placed the vanilla in his mouth. Even going as far as to mimic his cute little Seiji, "Ahh~"

Seiji pouted a little at the mimic before opening his mouth again. His eyebrows went up as the candy bar went into his mouth. He did not expect this taste at all. It was the best vanilla candy he had so far. He didn't get to eat a lot of sweets, but still, it's still the best.

Before he realized it, he was smiling just like Tetsuya did. The first victim of the deliciousness of said vanilla nodded as if agreeing with his reaction.

Not able to handle the cuteness, Ayano practically begged the director to call it a wrap as she was suffering from blood loss. The director didn't seemed all that bothered as he too was suffering, but for a different reason. He found their reactions amusing, so he was laughing his head off. He enjoys watching people smile at Philia. He was confused to why he was laughing, but oh well, why not, right?

He tapped the photographer who was in the middle of taking pictures every one millisecond. The photographer glanced over his shoulder. He seemed a little disappointed that he had to stop, but he stopped nonetheless.

The director noticed the boys were still grinning, so he shouted, "That's a wrap!"

Hearing that, Seiji let go of Tetsuya's legs as he jumped off of him.

Everybody cheered as they could finally stop their nosebleed, the rest were depressed, but it couldn't be helped. They started to say their thanks and began to get ready for the next session that would happen when the next model showed up. Once they finished, the staff complimented the boys and patted them on the back.

Ayano's eyes didn't change from the evil glint though, so the boys just knew that their day hadn't finished yet. Knowing that if they made any noise of anything that didn't sound like a cheer aloud, they'd get even more work sooner or later. So, they dealt with groaning inside their mind while clearly showing their companion that they didn't want to do anymore work. She didn't want any of that, so she made the boys go change out of their clothes faster than usual. When they're done modeling, they usually get to keep the clothes if they do a great job – which happens all the time – so they brought a separate bag for their new clothes and new favorite candy brand, Philia.

* * *

After the final shoot, the boys were exhausted as it was a long day and Ayano didn't let them rest. Heading towards the car, each step they took they groaned mentally. In the limousine the two sat in the back with Ayano in the front with the driver. Finding this as the chance to chat with Tetsuya, Seiji stared at him to get his attention.

Tetsuya ignored him for five seconds before he finally decided to look at his direction.

"What?" Tetsuya, clearly too tired and grumpy, gave a light glare.

The boy, too tired to play around, went to the chase.

"Wasn't that fun, Tetsuya-chan?"

Tetsuya, despite being exhausted, couldn't help, but smile, "Yeah."

"Especially the part where cute little Tetsuya-chan tried out the vanilla Philia."

Tetsuya felt his eyebrow twitch as he knew he was teasing him before he gathered all of his willpower to ignore him. He was clearly too exhausted to give a comeback. Not realizing it, Tetsuya's exhaustion got to him and he started to droop before he eventually fell asleep. Seiji, knowing that, outstretched his arm and grabbed the side of the boy's head and leaned it towards his shoulder.

Huffing at the fact that he had fallen asleep before he got to talk to him more, Seiji, too started to doze off a little.

Not having a reason to keep himself awake, he let sleep overtake him as his head started to lean on Tetsuya's head.

* * *

 **If you guys didn't notice, all of the OCs except for Hiromoto (photographer) and maybe Takumi (model and staff helper) is a relative of a canon character. Example being: Ryouka is Kise's sister and obviously Ayano being the grandmother of Kuroko. Even the director in this chapter is a relative, but I won't tell you guys who until a certain time (yep, he's showing up again). I'm only making OC relatives if it matches the canon family of the characters, so there's a hint! You guys can feel free to guess, though.**

 **Gitali Aoirhue Kuran: I'm glad I found someone that thinks the same as me as well. Like seriously, I don't mind a lot of crossdressing!Kuroko, but I just don't like it when it involves modeling. Recommendations on unusual stories of Kuroko? Haha, okay. Nice way of putting it. Hmm… I'll give you one for now, everything else that comes to mind will be PM-ed (if you don't mind. I might forget, though. Feel free to remind me). Right now, I can only think of one story. "Generation of Music" by -falls. If you've read that already, sorry for giving you something you already read! Oh, and if you haven't yet, I recommend everything KNB related by Nifawiwa. I ship AkaKuro too! He will most likely end up with one of the Akashi boys, don't know who yet. I'm pretty set on one of them already, but it's not completely planned out… I'm glad you reviewed again!**

 **Please review! It makes me update faster! Example being the paragraph above this one!**


End file.
